basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1971 ABA Playoffs
The 1971 ABA Playoffs was the postseason tournament of the American Basketball Association's 1970-1971 season. The tournament concluded with the Western Division champion Utah Stars defeating the Eastern Division champion Kentucky Colonels, four games to three in the ABA finals. Notable events There was a one game playoff for fourth place in the Western Division because the Texas Chaparrals and Denver Rockets had tied with regular season records of 30-54. The game was played on April 1 and the Chaparrals won 115-109. This was the first season in ABA history in which the team with the best regular season record did not win the ABA championship. The Indiana Pacers had the league's best record during this season at 58-26 (.690), putting them one game ahead of the eventual league champion Utah Stars in the Western Division. This was the first season in ABA history in which neither regular season division champion made it to the ABA finals. The second place Utah Stars represented the West while the Kentucky Colonels, second place in the East behind the Virginia Squires, met them in the finals. 13,260 fans attended Game Seven of the ABA championship series between the Utah Stars and Kentucky Colonels at the Salt Palace in Salt Lake City, Utah on May 18, 1971. After the Stars won 131-121 the fans stormed the floor and mobbed the court for twenty minutes. Willie Wise and Zelmo Beaty rode off the floor carried upon the shoulders of Utah fans.Remember the ABA: Utah Stars Zelmo Beaty was named Most Valuable Player of the ABA playoffs. Western Division Champion: Utah Stars Division Semifinals (1) Indiana Pacers vs. (3) Memphis Pros: Pacers win series 4-0 *'Game 1' @ Indiana: Indiana 114, Memphis 98 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 106, Memphis 104 *'Game 3' @ Memphis: Indiana 91, Memphis 90 *'Game 4' @ Memphis: Indiana 102, Memphis 101 (2) Utah Stars vs. (4) Texas Chaparrals: Stars win series 4-0 *'Game 1' @ Utah: Utah 125, Texas 115 *'Game 2' @ Utah: Utah 137, Texas 107 *'Game 3' @ Texas: Utah 113, Texas 101 *'Game 4' @ Texas: Utah 128, Texas 107 Division Finals (1) Indiana Pacers vs. (2) Utah Stars: Stars win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Indiana: Utah 120, Indiana 118 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 120, Utah 107 *'Game 3' @ Utah: Utah 121, Indiana 108 *'Game 4' @ Utah: Utah 126, Indiana 99 *'Game 5' @ Indiana: Indiana 127, Utah 109 *'Game 6' @ Utah: Indiana 105, Utah 102 *'Game 7' @ Indiana: Utah 108, Indiana 101 Eastern Division Champion: Kentucky Colonels Division Semifinals (1) Virginia Squires vs. (3) New York Nets: Squires win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Virginia: Virginia 113, New York 105 *'Game 2' @ Virginia: Virginia 114, New York 108 *'Game 3' @ New York: New York 135, Virginia 131 *'Game 4' @ New York: New York 130, Virginia 127 *'Game 5' @ Virginia: Virginia 127, New York 124 *'Game 6' @ New York: Virginia 118, New York 114 (2) Kentucky Colonels vs. (4) The Floridians: Colonels win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 116, Florida 112 *'Game 2' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 120, Florida 110 *'Game 3' @ Florida: Florida 120, Kentucky 102 *'Game 4' @ Florida: Florida 129, Kentucky 117 *'Game 5' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 118, Florida 101 *'Game 6' @ Florida: Kentucky 112, Florida 103 Division Finals (1) Virginia Squires vs. (2) Kentucky Colonels: Colonels win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Virginia: Kentucky 136, Virginia 132 *'Game 2' @ Virginia: Virginia 142, Kentucky 122 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: Virginia 150, Kentucky 137 *'Game 4' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 128, Virginia 110 *'Game 5' @ Virginia: Kentucky 117, Virginia 105 *'Game 6' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 129, Virginia 117 ABA Finals (2) Utah Stars VS. (2) Kentucky Colonels: Stars win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Utah: Utah 136, Kentucky 117 *'Game 2' @ Utah: Utah 138, Kentucky 125 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 116, Utah 110 *'Game 4' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 129, Utah 125 *'Game 5' @ Utah: Utah 137, Indiana 127 *'Game 6' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 105, Utah 102 *'Game 7' @ Utah: Utah 131, Kentucky 121 References External links *RememberTheABA.com page on 1971 ABA playoffs *Basketball-Reference.com's 1971 ABA Playoffs page Aba Playoffs, 1971 Category:American Basketball Association playoffs